Fun an Games
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: Zenoheld is sick of the Vexos losing to the Brawlers, so he wants a new leader. The catch? The one who gets to be leader has to win the majority out of 13 rounds of...games?
1. Monopoly and poker

**Hey all you people who read my fics! One-shot! Nothing to do with other fic.**

**Me: Life's moving in fast-forward mode!**

**Hydron: Then push the pause button!**

**Lync: Lame-o!**

**Hydron: Says you!**

**Gus: GrathLongfletch doesn't own anything!**

**Shadow: Where's my PSP?**

**Lync: *slips it to Hydron* I don't know!**

"Who's bank?" Lync asked.

"I'll be it. Since most of you cheat," Gus took the card thing.

"I'm green!" Lync snatched the card.

"Yellow," Volt said.

"Blue," Mylene picked it up.

"Red," Spectra took his card.

"Orange," Shadow mumbled.

"Why do you guys hate me?" Hydron took the pink card.

"I'm the dog!" Lync picked up the metal figure.

"Water dragon," Shadow took the piece.

"Karate dude," Hydron picked it up.

"Penguin," Volt placed it at the start with the others.

"The man on the horse," Spectra put it at the start block.

"I'll take the car so I can run over all of you nitwits if you get in my way," Mylene said.

"I shall dominate the board if I can't dominate the earth!" Spectra announced.

"Who cares? Shadow, please stop thrashing me in Defenders of the Core and roll," Gus got no answer except for Helios's 'You are weak!'

"Hey? Earth to Shadow? Roll the dice idiot!" Shadow paused his game and rolled a twelve, then resumed beating up Vulcan.

"Roll again! You're going first!" Lync said impatiently.

Shadow rolled the dice, got twelve, rolled again, total-twenty-one, moved to his destination while finishing the battle and earning Bakugan evolution. Mylene rolled next, then Spectra followed by Lync. Hydron rolled 5th and Volt last.

"2M please," Hydron smiled as he crossed start first.

"And I would like to buy Tokyo and put a house on it," Gus looked at him.

"You can only put on houses when you complete the set."

"Forget the stupid rules. Free for all I say!"

"Here, here," Shadow said sarcastically.

"See? Shadow agrees."

"Fine. Dipshit, roll," Lync rolled a 6 and landed on start.

"2M please," Gus scowled.

"Wait a sec. I'm getting Hydron's housie," he put a hut on Tokyo.

"Why a hut?"

"Don't you see the irony of it?" Hydron shook his head.

"I have a lack of irony. Never got it in years," Gus sweat dropped.

"Well, your stinkin rich and a prince, but here you only have a hut," Lync laughed at this.

"I still don't get it."

"Here's your stinkin cash Lync," Gus handed said person his card.

"What happened to Volt's turn?"

"We swapped places," Shadow landed on Montreal.

"Buying with a hotel. An make it a pyramid please," Gus raised an eyebrow while the others groaned.

"A pyramid in Montreal? Where did you get the money? You only passed start once!"

"I only have 5M left."

"Oh."

"Suckers!" Spectra shouted as he landed on free parking.

"Nononononononooooooooo!" Lync shouted as Spectra got 6M.

"Better luck next time chappie," Mylene said in a mock English accent.

"Hey!" they looked at him.

"Your carma ran over my dogma!" he shouted at Mylene.

"It was a stray anyway. Vancouver please," Gus handed her Vancouver.

"Haha. Roadkill!" Hydron mocked.

"But you could've taken it to the pound," Gus ate a mint.

"Why should I waste energy with that?" she fanned herself with her card.

"Paris please," Volt asked.

"There you go."

Something clicked in Hydron's mind.

"Why aren't we going in turns?" they all looked at him.

"Who cares? We're going randomly. Cape Town please," Shadow defeated Helios.

"Shad. You've only got like, 2M left ya know?" Shadow nodded.

"Die you stupid horse rider! Shanghai please," Spectra frowned at Mylene.

"Stop riding over me! I got free parking!" Lync glared at him.

"You now have 24M," Gus informed him.

"Now I can buy and put up hotels whenever I want!" Spectra ranted.

"Shut up Magneto! Or I'll get Prof Xavier," Hydron rolled.

"Who's Prof Xavier?"

"Shadow!" said person grunted.

"Dammit!" I owe you 20m!" Volt cursed.

"Pay up choir boy!" Shadow held out his hand.

"I'll pay you in time!" Volt snapped.

"Hotel on Istanbul please," Lync asked.

"There ya go!" Gus gave him a lodge.

"Barcelona please! Those guys are hot there," everyone stared at her.

"What?"

They game carried on with the occasional curses. Then they were summoned by King Zenoheld. Leaving the game just the way it was, they went to see what the old frog wanted.

"He better croak soon," Hydron muttered.

"Agreed," Gus whispered back.

They arrived at the throne room, Zenoheld sitting on his throne with al the kingliness he could muster.

"It is time to appoint a new team leader," Spectra balked.

"I thought that was my roll! I earned it fair and square," he whined.

"Silence! I want to see how you operate under a new leader!" Zenoheld declared.

"This isn't fair! I got leadership fair and square!" Spectra stomped his foot.

"You are failing under Dan and the brawlers might. The team needs a new leader!" Hydron stuck his tongue out at Spectra.

"Haha. Sucks to be you!" Gus shook his head.

"Insolent fools!" he mumbled.

"I agree," Shadow nodded.

"How we gonna do this?"

"Easy. I shall host 13 rounds of games. Whoever wins the most rounds win!" they all groaned.

"What do we play first? Mylene rolled her eyes.

"Poker," they all groaned.

All 7 of them sat at a round table in the throne room. Lync was the most depressed because he didn't know how to play, Shadow just couldn't care less. A few minutes past and surprisingly, Lync, Shadow and Gus were the only ones left.

"You can do it Gus!" Spectra encouraged him.

"Loose already!" Mylene and Hydron shouted at Lync.

"I don't know how!" he said frantically.

"I don't know my arse from my elbow!"

"That's a shocker," Volt rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

Gus put down a set ranging from 10-King. Shadow put down 4 Kings. All heads turned to Lync.

"I lost!" he threw down his cards, which happened to be 4 Aces.

"You idiot! You just won!" Mylene hissed.

"Oh."

"Next challenge! Snakes and ladders!"

**Dadaada.**

**Me: This was going to be long, so I just decided to make it into chapters for those who get bored on the very long oneshots.**

**Gus: Please review.**

**Hydron: Bye. **


	2. Snakes and Snacks

**Next chapter!**

**Me: I don't own nothing!  
><strong>

**Zenoheld: I rule everything.**

**Shadow: You wish!**

They walked into the yard.

The board was huge! Each of them could lie down in the middle of a square.

"Dad. How much did this cost?" Hydron wondered.

"Your college funds, so take off your shoes!" they all obeyed.

"Let the games begin!"

The dice was huge too, with twelve sides to it. Hydron had to throw it to make it roll. He got a 6. Mylene followed suit and got a 7. Spectra picked it up and threw it across the board, it stopped on an 8. Volt rolled it on the ground, not bothering to pick it up and scored a 9. Gus kicked it after repeatedly trying to move it and got a 10. Shadow turned it on its edge and spun it around, knocking over everyone in the process and got an 11. Lync tried picking it up, but fell over backwards and managed to get a 12 as it rolled over his face.. He was then allowed to roll again since he got the highest score.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8!" Lync ran up a ladder.

'Haha! I'm on no.16!" Spectra hit him with a rock.

"No dirt on my board!" Zenoheld screamed.

Spectra cringed.

"Uno, due, tres, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci, undicie, dodicie-"

"No counting in Italian!" Zenoheld screamed at Shadow as he walked across the board to square 12.

Spectra rolled 10 and went up to the next row. Hydron got to square 5, Volt 12, Mylene 18 and Gus 20. Then Lync got eaten by a snake and went to square 7.

"Haha," Hydron laughed as he went to block 21.

"No talking!" Zenoheld shouted.

"No breathing!" Gus mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You're great!"

"That's what I thought," Zenoheld fixed him with a glare.

20 minutes later, everyone was only two thirds of the way up.

"Why am I playing again?" Gus asked.

"To become team leader," Hydron answered.

"But I don't want to be team leader!" he whined.

"That's what I said! And he took away my MP3 player!" Shadow sat grumpily in his block.

"Stand up!" Shadow shot up at Zenoheld's command.

"Shadow, roll," Lync whispered.

Shadow picked up the dice and spun it on its side for the umpteenth time. It knocked over Gus and Hydron, causing everyone to snicker.

"NO SNICKERING!" Zenoheld roared.

"Yes master," Gus said bitterly from under the dice.

Shadow walked to block 85, right in between two snakes. Hydron told him that they had his name on it and he flipped him off, but Zenoheld yelled at him for being vulgar in front of Lync.

"See? He does have a heart," Mylene said sarcastically to Volt, who was one line above her.

"A stone one, yes," was his only reply.

"I wanna 8!" Lync chanted as he threw the dice-and got a 10 instead.

"Awesome! Just 2 more and I get to climb the big ladder!" Mylene rolled her eyes.

"Too late pipsqueak! I'm 2 blocks away from winning!" Gus stuck out his tongue.

"Shuddup! Volt just needs a 1 and he'll climb the ladder to 100. So there!" she rolled her eyes.

"Move over Mylene, I need to share your block!" Hydron stood next to her.

Spectra threw the dice, and got eaten by a snake. As he went to block 20, Lync showed him the 3-Dimensional loser sign as he walked up the big ladder. Gus didn't really care what was happening and threw the dice, he got a 12. So he counted as he stepped into the blocks and followed the little ladder up. He didn't register that he had won until Zenoheld shouted it at him.

"Lunch break! Meet back here when you're finished!" the Vexos and Hydron practically sprinted towards the castle.

"Safe!" Hydron shut the door as the rest collapsed in the lounge.

"He's got my music!" Shadow whined.

"Wow, I've never seen you wine! Are you feeling alright?" Mylene felt his forehead.

"He didn't get my PSP!" Volt gloated.

Gus rolled his eyes at the 3 and set about making lunch, since everyone was occupied being miserable. Except for Lync, he couldn't do miserable. What do we have? Pickles-no, ham-will do, cheese-hmmm…cheese and ham toasties? That could work. Shrugging, he took the ingredients out and went to search for the snackwicher. Spectra was thrashing Lync at Tekken and the others started an argument over if Hitler was Jewish or not with Hydron adding in his quick-witted comments. In truth, he was a lot smarter than he first let on-a LOT. The reason he acts dumb is because he doesn't want to brawl or do any work, smart right? Only the Vexos knew how smart he really was, Zenoheld didn't even have a clue. Which, only caused more humour in the whole thing.

"Spectra, are you alive?" Gus called from the kitchen, he was eerily quiet.

"Fine," he and Lync responded.

That's a good sign, he hasn't strangled Spectra yet. Concentrating on the task at hand, he firmly held it closed with one hand, while he made another sandwich with the other.

"Eeep!" he whipped his head around to see the two strangling each other.

"Release!" he ordered them and was obeyed.

"You suck Shadow!" Mylene threw a cushion at him.

Apparently he ended the argument by saying that Hitler was from African, Jewish and something else descent. Next piece of useless information? Hydron seemed pleased with this answer and leant over to grab his Soduko book.

"Don't you think he sucks?" Mylene asked Hydron.

"He's the one who buys me my pencils and Soduko books, of course he rocks," was his only answer.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Me: Review please.**

**Lync: *Faints from lack of air***

**Me: Spectra!**


	3. Twister time

**Helloooz! Quick break from studying!**

**Me: Exams suck!**

**Shadow: But you WILL be writing more in the holidays?**

**Me: Yeah, since I have 6 weeks off. I'll try to get off my lazy ass and update a lot! And not get distracted by the awesomeness that is One Piece.**

**Lync: Fangirl.**

**Me: Hey, Zoro's worth it!**

**Shadow: Well, you don't own Bakugan.**

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh."

"It's not that-"

"Nope."

"You kinda-"

"Never!"

"….."

"….."

"Shad-"

"N.O. Spells. NO!"

Lync crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue-then promptly ran to cower behind Gus since he's the only person Shadow doesn't like to hit. Said person sighed and rolled his eyes, making a point to glare at the pink haired nuisance and turn his attention back to the albino-who was currently in a tree.

"Shadow, King Fuckerheld demanded that we all have to participate-or else," the albino just snorted.

"No. I'd rather give Spectra a fucking lap dance!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh come on! Are you actually taking that seriously?"

"Actually-yes."

Shadow then promptly anime fell out of the tree before ungraciously pleading his case with pointed teeth. Telling them 50 different reasons why they're all assholes and that they would all die some day-except for Gus and Spectra –since they were lucky bastards for some unknown reason (epic fore**SHADOW**ing lol). Gus rolled his eyes and then proceeded to drag his teammate down to the front of the palace, joining the rest of the group.

"I have found the social leper. Please continue with your description," Zenoheld nodded before indicating the offending piece of plastic on the grass.

"For the next game, we shall play Twister. I shall be rolling the rolly thingy. Since I'm probably the only one that knows how to."

Shadow quirked an eyebrow before turning to make a very hasty escape. Only for Gus to grab his cape and tug him back, with the positive threats of lifelong torture if he had to suffer his fate alone. That's right folks, he WILL make someone as miserable as him if needed. Cause he's awesomely evil that way-wonder how long that cake's gonna take? Anyway! Each vestal took off their shoes before lining up to start the wretched game. Zenoheld then rolled the rolly thingy and it landed on right feet blue.

"Shadow, since you were last, you go first," to which said person spluttered for 2 minutes before grumpily accepting his fate.

"Asshole, you will die, sadly, it will be the last death," and ended up glowering at everything for the rest of the day.

Lync was next, followed by Gus, Spectra, Mylene, Volt and lastly Hydron (who did a victory jig on the side). After about an hour or two, the Vexos weren't sure how to move without falling over in a big heap. Their positions were as followed:

Shadow: Left hand and right foot on Yellow with right hand under Mylene's leg on yellow while he was trying to get his left foot over Gus's head to Green.

Gus: Trying not to get brained by Shadow's leg with right hand Red, left foot green, right foot yellow and trying to wiggle under Volt's torso to get his left foot on blue-which is around Lync's arm.

Lync: Lync was trying not to fall over with Hydron leaning over him in an attempt to actually reach the Green square without moving his awkwardly bent leg off the Yellow one.

Volt: Trying not to giggle since he's REALLY ticklish where Gus's wiggling under him but he will keep his stoic appearance since he's cool like that. Left hand under Spectra's arm on Yellow and left foot next to Shadow's, Right arm by Mylene's head with hand on Green, right hand on Red.

Spectra: Was busy grumbling about world domination while trying not to step on Hydron while putting his right foot on red. Left arm around Gus's neck on Blue, left hand Green next to Mylene's and right hand on Yellow.

Mylene: Cursing her luck when bent almost double with her left hand reaching behind her leg to the Blue square and said leg on Yellow, with her right leg on Red, causing her to do an almost split and remaining hand on Green.

Hydron: Swearing up a storm as Shadow manages to poke him in the ear while reaching for left hand Green. His left foot on red and other on Blue, right arm under Spectra's leg with hand on Yellow. Left hand Blue and right foot Red.

Indeed, they were like a huge pretzel-rubics cube thingy. Zenoheld just smirked evilly before continuing the torture. Yes, it was great to be king.

**Yosha!**

**Me: Soooo?**

**Shadow, you stole my dignity.**

**Volt: Me ticklish? Really?**

**Me: Well, please review!**


	4. Mylene can't cook

**Chap 4!**

**Me: I've neglected this story…**

**Shadow: Ya think?**

**Me: Yes, when I've finished this and started Casting madness completely, I'll start a New Vestrioa bloopers fic. I already know how funny that will be X3**

**Shadow: Pokerface?**

**Me: Um, you know how long it takes to think up funny instances for that song?**

**Shadow: You're just lazy~**

Twister had ended up with a red-faced Volt laughing his ass off at Shadow and Mylene trying to get untangled and Gus rushing off to see to his "cake" and Spectra dragging Lync off to watch Big Bang Theory "With the other nerds when they're finished being stupid." Hydron just seemed to disappear into thin air when his father dismissed them to go and think up another game.

"So, that was…fun." Was all that was said.

Volt shifted at the sound of Hydron's voice, blinking slightly as Penny hugged Raj, who didn't even listen to her tyriad. It was an awkward and tense silence since they were too scared to think about what Zenoheld might think up next. It was kinda scary now that they thought about it. Shadow was sulking in his emo corner; he still didn't get his mp3 back the bastard!

"Hehe, poor Leonard, is he the only sane person there?" Lync said quietly, before giving a start as Zenoheld had called for them again.

Grumbling and groaning, they all stumbled outside again, angry that they didn't get lunch. Their king stood smirking as he indicated the giant chessboard and its pieces, standing innocently in the middle of the lawn.

"Chess time!" They groaned again.

"I hate chess…." Spectra grumbled, none of his strategies worked!

"I forfeit!" Shadow shot up his hand.

"Shut it!" Zenoheld pointed at him.

Grumbling, he walked to go stand by the other poor souls. Gus was the first to be appointed to black, Mylene was chosen next. Sitting opposite each other, Gus was feeling a bit intimidated by Mylene's passive aggression towards their King-that stare was really freaky! The blunette blinked, then moved forward a pawn two spaces in front of the rook, yawning silently as Gus moved his knight two spaces in front of his bishop. They weren't really keen on beating the other, they were happy how things were run in their group anyway-less things for them to worry about.

"You have to at least TRY to look interested." Zenoheld advised, staring the two down.

Their change in appearance was immediate. They both sat up straight and put on looks of concentration-even frowning for effect. About ten minutes past when Mylene knocked over her king in defeat-Gus had basically dominated the whole board and was closing in on here after killing all of her pawns.

"I give up, you're just as bad a Spectra when dominating people." She rolled her eyes as she got up.

As Zenoheld was about to set up the next pair, the alarms went off-signalling that the Resistance were being annoying and going for the next crystal-effing nuisances. Taking their chance, they all raced off to be the villains the little heroes hates.

"Hey, hurry up before the Vexos get here!" Dan shouted up at Ace and Percival-who were busy figuring out how to blow up the controller.

They stopped as Lync announced their entry and sneered, pretending to be horrible. Mylene glowered-not even trying to look angry while Shadow just laughed while the rest just stood there, trying to look menacing. Dan and the rest all turned their attention to their rivals.

"What do you want now?" He demanded.

"What the hell do you think we want you little turd?" Mylene screeched at the stupid human, shaking her fist for effect.

Looking a bit disturbed at her reaction, Ace declared that he would fight battle her and activate Percival's ability card after setting the field. Mylene then screeched in frustration before brining out Elico and they battled fiercely….while Dan and the others rushed to destroy the crystal with the Vexos on their heels.

And you know how this will end….

"You're all idiots!" Zenoheld ranted at the teens-who were busy staring a their shoes.

Hydron giggled a bit at the tearing down they were getting after failing to stop the Resistance-again.

"There's more of you than there is them, how could you loose?" The king continued.

"Doesn't exactly mean it's a sure win…" Shadow mumbled under his breath, causing Lync to snort as he rubbed his bruised cheek-courtesy of that damned ninja.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Zenoheld-who had worked himself into a rage and now had a red face-shouted before sitting back down on his thrown.

"This is why you need a new effing leader!" He mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile….

"Your dad's pissed again." Lync informed Hydron as he switched on the TV.

"No shit." Hydron twirled his hair as he played Soduko-where the hell must he put the 7?

Sniggering, the pinkette switched the channel to Disney…..right before Shadow snagged the remote and put it on comedy. Two and a Half Men was on.

So they spent the rest of the hour watching Alan being made fun of everyone before their King remembered they still had to play chess and called them back. Spectra and Lync were next.

"I swear…" Spectra snarled before moving the white pawn forward.

"Swear what?"

"I'm going to betray this shitty place and kidnap Gus when I leave for earth." Shadow laughed.

"Dude, Gus is going to "Wife/Mother Mode on you if you do that!" Gus gave him a dirty look.

"Besides, he's the only on e who can cook." A glare from Mylene.

"Exactly. I'll make Zenoheld suffer."

"And us along with him."

"Collateral damage….."

**END.**

**Sorry about lack of updating, getting ready for exams T-T**

**Me: Review pwease!**


End file.
